Adventure on Fantasy Island
by Erick-Genryusai
Summary: A DOA-Extreme Volleball...Beavis & Butt-Head, Happosai-(Ranma12)-, Master Roshi-(Dragon Ball Z)-, Johnny Bravo and Kid Muscle-(Ultimate Muscle)- wins a week off vacation on a ship. But due to an accident, they land on a island.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
-"WINNING THE LOTTERY"-  
  
In the center of Tokyo, a contest was being held in a T.V station, promoting and giving away prizes to all those who participate in it. -(Think of it -"The Wheel Of Fortune"- in Japanese style)-  
  
The host of the game named Sato, began to read to the audience:  
  
Sato:"-(bright)- Alright folks, its time now to picked to winners for the -"Ultimate Grand Prize"- in this show.-(public roars in excitement)-, those who win this will win the Ultimate Grand Prize, the prize will be.a 7 days and night round trip around the world in Japan finest Ship -"The Tsunami"-, plus, they win 50,000 dollars for travel expense, visit the places they'll want to go and have the time of their life's.pretty cool right folks, now, its time to pick the winners.  
  
Then, some of the girls took out from a box, which had thousands of pieces of papers, 5 papers, and handle over to the host:  
  
Sato:" Okay, we have our winners.I'll named them.the names of the winner's are.Johnny Bravo, Happosai, Mst. Roshi, um Beavis and, Butt-Head, and Kid Muscle.there you have it folks, the winners of the -"Ultimate Grand Prize"- , congratulation for this folks audience, they deserve it"  
  
All the public roar whit a cheer.  
  
Meanwhile, around the globe:  
  
Nerima, Tendo Dojo:  
  
Happosai hear his name and went happy:  
  
Happosai:"-(happy)- WOO HOOO, I WON, I WON, I WON THE CONTEST.I'M GONNA GO WHIT A SHIP WHIT BABES"  
  
Turtle Island:  
  
Inside the little house on that island, Master Roshi saw it too:  
  
Master Roshi:-(excited)- YES, YES YES YES YESSS.I WON, I WON HOHOHOO, THIS IS THE HAPPIES DAY OF MY LIFE"  
  
Highland City:  
  
In the house where Beavis and Butt-Head lives, the boys hear there names and:  
  
Butt-Head:" Woo, Beavis, did you hear, our names like, appeared, we like, won huh huh huh huh"  
  
Beavis:"-(excited)- Yea yea, we won, heh heh heh heh heeeeeh"  
  
Butt-Head:" You know what that means"  
  
Beavis:" Um.no I don't" Butt-Head:" Dumb Ass, it means we're like, gonna go on a ship, that's gonna be cool huh huh huh huh huh"  
  
Beavis:"-(nodding)- Yea yea, and they will have like, food and chicks heh heh heh heh heh"  
  
Butt-Head:"-(wide eyes)- Yea, food, and chicks huh huh huh huh huh huh" Beavis:" Heh heh heh heh heeeh, this trip is gonna be cool"  
  
Aaron City:  
  
Johnny Bravo house:  
  
Johnny saw the contest, and hear his name:  
  
Johnny Bravo:"-(jumping up)- Yes, I won the contest -(singing)- I'm gonna go on a ship, I'm gonna go on a ship -(stop singing)- oh momma, and I bet its gonna be full whit many beautiful chicks.-(excited)- Oh yea, Johnny is gonna have one heck of a time there.-(doing some karate moves)- Get ready girls, cause Johnny Bravo is coming to you"  
  
Muscle League Island:  
  
The place where Kid Muscle was staying, he hear his name on T.V and went wild:  
  
Kid Muscle:"-(Wild)- YES, WHO HOOOO, I WON, I WOOOON"  
  
To be continue. 


	2. “BUBBLE, DOUBLE, BOIL AND TROUBLES…TO TH...

Chapter 2  
  
-"BUBBLE, DOUBLE, BOIL AND TROUBLES.TO THE SHIP OF LOVE ON THE DOUBLE"  
  
After hearing there names, and won the contest, the -"Fellowship of the Dumbest"- (a.k.a Beavis and Butt-Head & Happosai & Johnny Bravo & Master Roshi & Kid Muscle)- were now preparing their stuffs for the trip:  
  
Nerima, Tendo Dojo:  
  
Happosai was putting some clothes on a small suitcase, he was singing happy:  
  
Happosai:"-(singing)- This is the life for me, this is the life for me, I'm gonna go and see many cool chicks"-.-(stop singing)- uuuu, just think.A WHOLE WEEK IN A SHIP WHIT ALL THOSE BABES.AND ALL THOSE PANTIES TO STEAL WOOO HOOOOO"  
  
Soun and Genma were also happy for him.not because they like him, but because he was gonna go away:  
  
Soun:" Well Saotome, I'm happy for this."  
  
Genma:"-(nod)- I know what you mean Tendo."  
  
Soun & Genma:"-(singing together)- A WEEK WHIT OUT THE DREADLY MASTER"  
  
Happosai hear them:  
  
Happosai:"-(glaring)- What you 2 fools singing about"  
  
Soun & Genma:" Nothing"  
  
Highland High:  
  
Beavis and Butt-Head house:  
  
Butt-Head enter the room and address Beavis:  
  
Butt-Head:" Hey Beavis, did you like, put all our clothes on for our trip"  
  
Beavis:" Um.no I haven't"  
  
Butt-Head:" uuu.how come, you lazy Bonner?"  
  
Beavis:" Um.cause like, we don't have any clothes heh heh"  
  
Butt-Head:" Uuuuu.o yea huh huh huh huh.I forgot"  
  
Beavis:" But like, whit the money we won, we could buy cool clothes heh heh heh heh"  
  
Butt-Head:" Uuuu.yea, we can"  
  
Beavis:" Heh heh heh heeeeh.I'm gonna buy cool clothes, especially those Alvin Lime"  
  
Butt-Head:" Who?"  
  
Beavis:" You know, those cool clothes whit the designer name on it"  
  
Butt-Head:" That's Calvin Clain you dumb ass"  
  
Beavis:" Oh yea"  
  
Aaron City:  
  
Johnny Bravo House:  
  
As a kid, Johnny was looking desperate for his clothes all over the house, going up and down:  
  
Johnny Bravo:" Hey momma, have you seen my luck sweater, I can't find it"  
  
Mrs. Bravo:" Have you look under your bead sweaty"  
  
Johnny Bravo:" Now why would it be under me bed.-(looks under his bead)- .Hey, here it is"  
  
Mrs. Bravo:" Now Johnny, do you have everything for your trip? Toot Brush, cun, clean under wears?  
  
Johnny Bravo:" Hey mom, I'm an adult now, not some little kid okay. now where's my blinky -(his lucky blanket)-"  
  
Turtle Island:  
  
Roshi was placing his clothes on his suitcase, his turtle was helping him:  
  
Mst. Roshi:" Let see.clean shirt, hat, pants, underpants.guest I have everything now"  
  
Turtle:" Are you sure you're not forgetting anything master"  
  
Mst. Roshi:' Of course not, what do you think I'm stupid?"  
  
Turtle:" Why do you think I'm telling you"  
  
Mst. Roshi:"-(mad)- HEY, YOU BETTER SHOW MORE RESPECT TO ME, OR I'LL SEND YOU TO THAT HINATA PLACE, SO YOU'LL BE THE MAIN SUPPER FOR THAT BLONDE WEIRD GIRL -(Kaolla Su)-"  
  
Turtle:"-(horrified)- I'll be good master, I'll be good"  
  
Mst. Roshi:" Now, where is my Cain?"  
  
Muscle League Island:  
  
Kid Muscle House:  
  
When he hear he won, Kid Muscle was happily packing up his stuffs, his trainer Phil was whit him in his room:  
  
Kid Muscle:"-(humming happy)- I'm gonna go on vacation, I'm gonna go on vacation, this will be so cool"  
  
Phil:" Hey Kid, I don't you think this is a cool idea, I mean, we have to train more for the upcoming tournament in the muscle league"  
  
Kid Muscle:" Oh come on Phil, it's only gonna be for a week, and besides, it will help me to forget what happen to Roxanne"  
  
Terry Kenyon:" Say Kid, what did happen whit Roxanne?"  
  
Kid Muscle:"-(sad)- Roxanne broke up whit me, she said that I was too immature and stupid"  
  
Phil:"-(sarcastic)- Jeez, now how did she came on whit that conclusion"  
  
Kid Muscle:" Don't know, but this vacation will help me get over it, and to relax"  
  
Terry Kenyon:"(nod)- Guest you're right, sometime to relax will be good for the body and mind"  
  
Kid Muscle:" Thanks Terry"  
  
Phil:"-(sights)- Ugn.I suppose, but you better not get into trouble Kid"  
  
Kid Muscle:" Don't worried Phil, I wont.what kind of trouble would I get into to?"  
  
Phil:"-(thinking-sweat drop)-.Must he ask that"  
  
Later we see and the pear, a buss stop and from it, 6 people got out whit some bags and stuff.once again it was -"The Fellowship of the Dumbest"-. When they were walking to the ship, they bump into each other:  
  
Kid Muscle:"-(apologizing to Roshi)- Oh I'm so sorry mister, are you okay?"  
  
Master Roshi:" No problem, I'm okay.so were are you going kid"  
  
Kid Muscle:" Oh, I'm going on that ship, you see I won a contest and."  
  
Master Roshi:" Humm, it wouldn't happen to be the Contest that was held on T.V? Was it"?  
  
Kid Muscle:" Yea, how you know?"  
  
Master Roshi:"-(showing his ticket)- I was also one of the winners"  
  
Kid Muscle:" I see, that's cool for you"  
  
Master Roshi:" Thanks Kid"  
  
Kid Muscle:" My name is Kid Muscle"  
  
Master Roshi:" You may called me Roshi"  
  
Beavis and Butt-Head approach them:  
  
Beavis:" Excuse, can you tell us how to get to that ship heh heh heh"  
  
Kid Muscle:" Sure, but why?"  
  
Butt-Head:" Uuuu, me and Beavis like, won a contest and."  
  
Beavis:"-(excited-shaking his head)- And we're gonna on it and meet chicks and stuff and."  
  
Butt-Head:"-(smacking Beavis)- Shut up bunghole"  
  
Master Roshi:" Are you one of the winners on that T.V contests?"  
  
Butt-Head:" Uuuu.yea"  
  
Master Roshi:" What a coincident, so are we, why don't we all go together then, it will be fast this way"  
  
Beavis:" Eeeeee...okay heh heh heh heh.this is gonna be cool"  
  
Kid Muscle:" I'll say"  
  
Butt-Head:" Say, I'm Butt-Head, and this but hole is Beavis"  
  
Beavis:" Yea me too heh heh heh heh"  
  
Kid Muscle:" Well I'm Kid Muscle"  
  
When they were walking, Johnny Bravo stops them:  
  
Johnny Bravo:" Excuse me folks, I'm looking for the ship named -"The Tsunami"-, can you tell me how to get there"  
  
Kid Muscle:" Don't tell me dude, you won a contests on T.V. Right"  
  
Johnny Bravo:" HOLY.that's right, how you know? Are you a wizard or something"?  
  
Master Roshi:" You see son, all of us are the winners on that contest"  
  
Johnny Bravo:" I see."  
  
Kid Muscle:" Want to join us, were going there ourselves"  
  
Johnny Bravo:".Okay, why not.by the way, I'm Johnny Bravo"  
  
Master Roshi:" Good to meet you Johnny"  
  
Then Happosai jumps in front of Roshi:"  
  
Happosai:" Hey Roshi, how you doing you old dog"  
  
Master Roshi:" Hey Happy, good to see you again, what are you doing here?"  
  
Happosai:" I just happen to win some tickets to."  
  
Master Roshi:".to a one week on the Tsunami, right Happy"  
  
Happosai:" Hey, how you know?"  
  
Once clear of all, they headed together for the ship, while walking:  
  
Beavis:" This trip is gonna be cool heh heh heh heh, hope they serve Nachos"  
  
Johnny Bravo:" You like Nachos?"  
  
Beavis:" Heh heh heh, hell yea, whit lot of cheese heh heh heh"  
  
Johnny Bravo:" Hey, I'm starting to like this kid -(to Beavis)- Nachos sure taste good whit cheese"  
  
Butt-Head:" Huh huh huh huh, we're like, gonna see lots of chicks and stuff, that's gonna be cool huh huh huh huh"  
  
Happosai:"-(tear eyes)- Oooooh yea, all those pretty lady's we're gonna meet, and all those panty's"  
  
Master Roshi:"-(happy)- I can hardly wait for it, this is the happy day of my life"  
  
Happosai:" Mine too Roshi. Mine too"  
  
Kid Muscle:" It sure is gonna be awesome, I can see myself cover whit all those beautiful girls jajajaja"  
  
Once they reach the door to the ship, the guard asked them for their tickets, once done that, they aboard the ship.minutes later, the ship began to set sail:  
  
Butt-Head:" This is gonna be the coolest day of our lives"  
  
Beavis:" Heh heh heh heh, -(shaking his head)- Booing boing boing boing boing"  
  
To be continue. 


	3. CRUISE OF LOVEAND PAIN AND TROUBLE

Chapter 3  
  
-" CRUISE OF LOVE.AND PAIN AND TROUBLE"-  
  
The ship was sailing in sea; the -"Fellowship of the Dumbest"- were now walking on the ship hallway:  
  
Beavis:" Damn I'm hungry, where's the food heh heh heh heh"  
  
Johnny Bravo:" I want some nachos"  
  
Butt-Head:" Really huh huh huh huh, and where the chicks?"  
  
Master Roshi:" Why don't we go to the main hall, maybe we'll find food and girls there"  
  
Happosai:" That's right, so lets go gentlemen's"  
  
Kid Muscle:"-(nodding happy)- Alright, race you all there hahaha"  
  
When they reach the hall of the ship, they saw many people there, some chatting, other eating.but when went out side to the pool area, they saw lots of girls in bathing suits, there minds -(Yea right)- went overload:  
  
Butt-Head:"-(wide eyes)- Wooo, check it out guys, all those chicks"  
  
Happosai:"-(tear eyes)- Oh joy.I died and went to heaven"  
  
Master Roshi:"-(nodding)- Me too Happy, me too"  
  
Beavis:"-(shaking his head)- Heh heh heh heh heh.look at all the babes.booing booing booing booing"  
  
Kid Muscle:" If I had known that heaven was like this, I would have put a bullet in my head a long time ago"  
  
Happosai:" Well gentlemen's, I'm off to meet those babes.smell you later jujujuuu"  
  
Master Roshi:" Me too, I have an appointment whit some lovely girls"  
  
Kid Muscle:" Yea, its time for me to meet other girls"  
  
Butt-Head:" Huh huh huh huh, lets go and meet some chicks.maybe I'll score whit one of them"  
  
Beavis:" Heh heh heh heh me too heh heh"  
  
And so it began.the -"Fellowship of the Dumbest"- went to meet whit the girls.  
  
A couples of girls were resting on their chair, taming, when someone approach them, an old, little man:  
  
Happosai:"-(waving)- Heeello lady's"  
  
Blonde Girl:"-(shock)-What the.what do you want you old man?"  
  
Happosai:" Would any of you like to me to put sun lotion on your backs?"  
  
Ebony Girl:" What! Get out of here you little pervert"  
  
Happosai:" Don't be that way girls.you'll love it and."  
  
Happosai couldn't finish it, cause the girl's slap him hard and leave.- "Don't bother us you little troll"-.the blonde girl shuts to him and leave.  
  
Johnny Bravo saw 3 girls having a conversation on the bar, and decided to put his charms into action, he dash forward to them, when he got there:  
  
Johnny Bravo:" -(Elvis talk)- Hello there lady's, care to lovely chat whit yours truly?"  
  
Girl 1:"-(demanding)- What! Just who the heck are you mister"  
  
Johnny Bravo:" I'm Johnny Bravo -(do some Karate moves)-, but you can call me what ever you like"  
  
Girl 2:"-(mad)- The nerves of him.-(to Johnny)- Why don't you get out here"  
  
Johnny Bravo:"-(hugging the girl)- How's about if you and me go to watch the sun go down, together"  
  
The girl answer to Johnny was a hard punch on his stomach, and a couple of kicks by her friends.  
  
Beavis and Butt-Head were walking and they saw some girls laughing:  
  
Butt-Head:" Wow, check it out Beavis, Chicks huh huh huh huh"  
  
Beavis:" Wow, heh heh heh heh, lets go and talk to them, yea, maybe we'll score"  
  
Then they approach the girls and whit their special charm:  
  
Butt-Head:"-(to girl)- Huuuuuuh, hey baby, how's it going huh huh huh"  
  
Beavis:" Heh hee, yea how's it going"?  
  
Girl 2:" Excuse me, but what do you want?"  
  
Butt-Head:"-(romantic)- I noticed that you wear bracelets.I have bracelets too huh huh huh"  
  
Girl 1:" Who are this jerks"  
  
Beavis:" Heh heh heh, hey baby, how's it going heh heh heh, wanna go whit me and, do cool stuff"  
  
Girl 1:"-(shock)- Say what! Are you crazy or something?"  
  
Beavis:" Yea heh heh heh heh, crazy for you heh heh heh heh, so, you wanna go"  
  
The girls slap them hard and left.  
  
The same fate happen to Kid Muscle went he tried to conquer some girls.  
  
As the ship went on, the group of dumb were still trying to get some girls, but as always, whit the same results.slapping and kicking, kicking and punching.until one of the girls, who were one of the many girls that's being attack, gather in the bar to talk about it:  
  
Blonde girl:" This vacation is getting boring, I've being bother by an old little men"  
  
Ebony Girl:" Tell me about sugar, I've being bug by an old, bald, men"  
  
Latin Girl:" Yea, me and a friend are being constantly bug by 2 stupid teenagers, ugly I might say"  
  
Brunette Girl:" You know, I've being bug by a weird men in a mask, always asking me if I go out whit him"  
  
Ebony Girl:" We should do something about it, we can't let our vacations being ruin by a couple of wackos"  
  
Latin Girl:" I have an idea girls"  
  
Ebony Girl:" Well lets hear it sugar, tell us"  
  
Latin Girl:" Well, it's like this.-(whispers the girls for a couple of minutes)-.and that's my idea, what you think girls"  
  
Ebony:"-(Shock)- Damn girl, that's really low"  
  
Blonde Girl:" Yea, that's evil"  
  
Brunette Girl:" And so not good"  
  
Latin Girl:" SO you're in"  
  
Ebony Girl:"-(nodding)- I'm in, I like it"  
  
Brunette Girl:" Let's do it"  
  
Blonde Girl:" Count me in"  
  
So the girls process whit their plans. They tried to find those guys, but whit their bad luck and those guys -"Girl Radar"-, those guys they found them first. Then they talk to them and all of them meet them at the end of the ship, near the life safer boats:  
  
Johnny Bravo:" So tell me, why are we here pretty baby?"  
  
Brunette:" Me and my friends have a cool plan that you guys will like"  
  
Happosai:" Really, what is it?"  
  
Latin Girl:" Is easy, you see that island over -(points to an island)- well, we were thinking about having a party of our own, and you guys could come"  
  
Master Roshi:"-(wide eyes)- REALLY"  
  
Blonde Girl:"-(sweet voice)- So what do you say guys, wanna come whit us and have lots of fun"  
  
Happosai:"-(happy)- Of course my sweets, of course"  
  
Beavis:" A party, heh heh heh heh, that would be awesome"  
  
Kid Muscle:' Hey a party, I like party's"  
  
Latin Girl:" Well then, lets get aboard on that life boat and head up for that island"  
  
So they got on that boat, and row toward the island. Once they arrive there, the guys got off and walk to the beach, the girls however, stayed on the boat:  
  
Latin Girl:" Listen boys, you guys wait here, while my friends and I go back to the ship to get our stuffs"  
  
Kid Muscle:" Stuff? What stuff?"  
  
Brunette Girl:" Oh you know, all for the party. food, beverages, nachos."  
  
Beavis:"-(excited)- COOL, nachos"  
  
Blonde Girl:"-(winks)- As well as our bathing clothes"  
  
Latin Girl:"-(fake sweat voice)- So you boys wait right here for us, we wont take long"  
  
Ebony:" We'll be back in a couple of minutes sugars"  
  
Master Roshi:"-(happy)- Sure, we'll wait here, hurry up"  
  
And so the girls row away from the island, leaving them behind.  
  
Beavis:" Cool, we're gonna have a party, whit food and chicks heh heh heh heh"  
  
Butt-Head:" This is gonna be the coolest day of our lives huh huh huh huh"  
  
Happosai:"-(crazy)- I can't wait, those girls and us, here"  
  
Kid Muscle:" Tell me about it, this will be once cool party"  
  
Master Roshi:" You said it Kid"  
  
Beavis:" Now lets wait for the chicks to come here"  
  
And so, the -"Fellowship of the Dumbest"- watch as the ship went away from view, until it was no longer seen. Of course, they remain there, whit out even moving, whit their happy faces, and they wait and wait for them:  
  
5 hours later:  
  
The guys were still remain the same, as statues:  
  
Beavis:" So um, where are the girls"  
  
Butt-Head:" Really, they sure are taking a long time"  
  
Happosai:" Don't worried, they'll come"  
  
Johnny Bravo:" The old man is right, I'm sure they'll be here any minute now"  
  
And so, they waited for the girls to come.-"Yeap, any minute now"-.Johnny would say every hour. The day went off, night went off, and so:  
  
5 days later:  
  
The group was still as they were.in the same place, same pose, and same face.however:  
  
Butt-Head:"-(mad)- Damn it, where are those chicks?"  
  
Beavis:" Yea, why haven't they come.heh heh heh heh, you think they got stock on traffic or something?"  
  
Kid Muscle:"-(worried)- What could have happen to them, you think they forgot"  
  
Happosai:"-(sights)- Guys, I'm afraid that those girls will not come"  
  
Kid Muscle:" Why"  
  
Master Roshi:" Guys, I'm afraid those girls left us here"  
  
Johnny Bravo:" What you mean old man?"  
  
Master Roshi:"-(hitting Johnny whit his cane on head)- Don't called me old kid, ejem, as I was saying, those girls left us here on this island"  
  
Beavis:" Really, heh heh heh heh, that sucks"  
  
Kid Muscle:"-(scare)- YOU MEAN.WE'RE GONNA BE STUCK ON THIS ISLAND FOR EVER?"  
  
Happosai:" I'm afraid so"  
  
Butt-Head:" That's so no cool huh huh huh huh"  
  
Kid Muscle:" NOOO, I DON'T WANNA STAY ON THIS ISLAND, I DON'T DIE YOUNG"  
  
Beavis:"-(mad)- Damn it.this sucks"  
  
So the -"Fellowship of the Dumbest"- were now stranded on an island.  
  
To be continue. 


	4. WELCOME TO FANTASY ISLAND

Chapter 4  
  
-"WELCOME TO FANTASY ISLAND"-  
  
We see the group at the island, trying to resolve the problem as responsible, mature adults .NOT:  
  
Beavis:"-(scare)- 'WERE GONNA DIE, WE'RE GONNA DIE, WE'RE GONNA DIEEE"  
  
Butt-Head:"-(smacking Beavis on the head)- Shut up bunghole, and cut that crap"  
  
Beavis:"-(normal)- Oh yea heh heh heh heh heh"  
  
Kid Muscle:" So, any of you guys have any ideas how are we gonna get out of this island?"  
  
Happosai:" Hummm, first of all, we need food and water, then we need to explore his island, maybe we'll find someone"  
  
Beavis:" Hey Butt-Head heh heh heh heh, what if we're are on that island, you know, where those people are in, we should try and find them, yea, maybe they'll give us some coconuts pies, and they have 2 cool chicks heh heh heh heh"  
  
Happosai:"-(smacking Beavis whit his pipe)- You moron, that's -"Gilligan Island"-, and its only a T.V show, they don't exist"  
  
Butt-Head:" Really Beavis huh huh huh huh, you're such a dumb ass.we should try and find those cool family, those Robinson Crusoe, or something"  
  
Master Roshi:"-(Smacking Butt-Head whit his cane)- That's also a T.V show"  
  
Kid Muscle:" SO what do we do?"  
  
Happosai:" Let's go and try to find some food.we'll meet here in 1 hour.lets go"  
  
So they split to find food and water.1 hour later, they re-group at random point:  
  
Happosai:" Okay troops, what you find?"  
  
Kid Muscle:" I found this weird, but fresh weed"  
  
Unfortunate, Kid found some weeds of Marijuana, but he didn't know that.  
  
Happosai:" Okay, Beavis and Butt-Head?"  
  
Butt-Head:" Uhhhh, we have this mushrooms, they look cool"  
  
Beavis:" Heh heh heh, Mushrooms"  
  
Beavis and Butt-Head found some Hallucinated Mushrooms.  
  
Happosai:" For a soup they'll be good.Johnny Bravo"  
  
Johnny Bravo:" I couldn't find food, but I find this better"  
  
Master Roshi:" What is it boy?"  
  
Johnny Bravo:"-(whit pride)- THIS"  
  
Johnny then show a.a weird green slime:  
  
Happosai:"-(blinks)- Johnny, just what is that?"  
  
Johnny Bravo:" This my friends, I got it by extracting some trees"  
  
Master Roshi:" But how do we eat that slime"  
  
Johnny Bravo:" Oh but you don't eat this"  
  
Kid Muscle:" Then what's for?"  
  
Johnny Bravo:" Is for the hair.ITS HAIR GEL.cool isn't is guys"  
  
Happosai, Roshi and Kid Muscle hit Johnny head whit their might. Then they mix all what they brought and made a soup. -(Mixing Marijuana and those Mushrooms into one will create one cool soup for junkies)-  
  
Happosai:" Alright guys, soups on, who wants to go first?"  
  
Kid Muscle:"-(worried)- Um, sir, why is the soup changing colors every second?"  
  
Master Roshi:" It must be cause of the ingredients, that means it will tasted cool"  
  
Happosai:"-(scolding)- Besides, it's the only food we have, so stop complaining and start eating"  
  
So they did, they eat the soup, about 5 minutes later, when they finish it up, they began to feel.happy:  
  
Beavis:" Wooo.heh heh heh heh that soup was pretty cool, weird but cool heh heh"  
  
Butt-Head:"-(laughing)- Yea huh huh huh huh"  
  
Kid Muscle:"-(cracking)- I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling quite.strange"  
  
Happosai:"-(nodding)- Me too, that soup was awesome, for some strange reason, I feel like a young boy jijijijijijiiii"  
  
Master Roshi:" Me too jajajaja.I feel young jajajaja"  
  
Johnny Bravo:"-(laughing)- WOOO.there's this weird thing going on me head, like a party inside"  
  
Beavis:" Me too heh heh heh heh.and WOAU.look at all the colors heheheh, the colors.this is pretty cool"  
  
Butt-Head:" WooooOOoo...my hands and feet are growing big and small.this kick ass"  
  
The effect of the drugs began to catch.then, their world began to change colors, -(Note: If you have ever seen the movie of -"Beavis and Butt-Head: Do America"-.when Beavis and Butt-Head are in the dessert and they began to dream, you'll know this then)-.and, they enter a dream world of rock video  
  
As seen a weird MYV video.many crazy things began to occurred.on one scene, there were Beavis and Butt-Head whit Happosai and Roshi, dress as devil laughing whit many devil girls, other scene was Kid Muscle whit Johnny Bravo dress as heavy rock stars, KISS style trashing the place, many weird things happen in that weird dreamland or nightmare-land.the song played on that Nightmare world was -"High way to Hell"-, played by AC_DC.  
  
The next day, the group woke up. Feeling very heavy and sick.being sober after a heavy juice was not cool:  
  
Kid Muscle:"-(weak)- Oh man, what happen here.my head hurts"  
  
Happosai:" Don't know, my head feels like its gonna blow up"  
  
Master Roshi:" Same here.must have being the soup, probably was the spices"  
  
Johnny Bravo:" That's so.hummm, I should get the recipe for mother, it would live up in my high school reunion"  
  
Beavis:"-(dizzy)- Damn, that was one cool dream heh heh heh heh"  
  
Butt-Head:" Yea huh huh huh huh"  
  
Happosai:" Alright folks, enough of that, now we must look on this island any thing that could help us get out this island"  
  
Master Roshi:" Right.so lets go troupes"  
  
And they went walking in the deep forest of the island, of course, some people weren't not pleased. While walking on the forest:  
  
Beavis:" Are we gonna die?"  
  
Butt-Head:" Yea butt-munch"  
  
Beavis:" Are we gonna die?"  
  
Butt-Head:" Yea butt-munch"  
  
Beavis:" Are we gonna die?"  
  
Butt-Head:"-(smacking Beavis)- God damn it Beavis, yes were gonna die, so stop your whining already"  
  
Happosai:"-(whispering)- Those two are morons.-(out laud)-listen up everyone, if we're to survive on this island, we better work together, so, find anything that could help us and.-(looks at his team, who are arguing between themselves)-.-(sweat drop)- Who am I kidding, we're dead"  
  
Then, they walk for almost 5 hours, when the tiredness began to get them; they were walking slowly and slowly.  
  
Kid Muscle:"-(weak)- Guys, I'm afraid that I'm not gonna make it, I feel weak"  
  
Johnny Bravo:"-(nodding-weak)- Tell me about it, I can't walk another step"  
  
Happosai:"-(sights)- As much as I hated, there right, I don't think we're gonna make it"  
  
Master Roshi:" That's means that.this is it for us, we're going to die"  
  
Beavis:"-(weak)- Damn it.dying sucks.and I didn't get to score whit a chick"  
  
Butt-Head:" Yea, you're going to die a virgin Beavis huh huh huh huh huh"  
  
Beavis:" So as you Butt-knocker"  
  
Butt-Head:" Uuuuuuh.oh yea"  
  
Happosai:"-(tear eyes)- It's being nice knowing you Roshi"  
  
Master Roshi:" So do you Happy"  
  
Kid Muscle:"-(almost fainting)- I can almost hear the angel music playing, such a wonderful song.like, like.-(Blinks)- Pop?"  
  
Beavis:" Yea yea, I hear it too, it's pretty cool"  
  
Butt-Head:" Huh huh huh huh.it's sound like.music from that hot chick.what's her name.Brittany.Brittany Spear"  
  
Johnny Bravo:" Hey, I hear too"  
  
Happosai:" Sounds like it's coming from beyond that hill"  
  
Master Roshi:" So what are we waiting for, lets go and see where that music is coming from"  
  
So they rush to the origin of that sound.when they reach the hill and out of the wood.what they see takes that breath away and their eyes as big as plates.  
  
They see some girls in bikini playing Volleyball; others are resting in the sand:  
  
Johnny Bravo:"-(wide eyes)- Oh momma, are you guys seining what I am seeing?"  
  
Kid Muscle:"-(shock eyes)- Yea, there.there.there"  
  
Happosai & Master Roshi:"-(joy-tear eyes)- BABES"  
  
Beavis:"-(drooling)- Wooo.Butt-Head, check that out.chicks"  
  
Butt-Head:"-(wide eyes)- Yea huh huh huh huh.chicks."  
  
Kid Muscle:" We must have died and went to heaven"  
  
Beavis:" Yea heh heh heh heh.Heaven is pretty cool"  
  
The girls who the -"Fellowship of the Dumbest"- are watching.are non other that the Female Fighters from -"DEAD OR ALIVE"-.  
  
They landed on the tropical island where the girls are playing volleyball.  
  
To be continue. 


End file.
